Derechos de fan
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Thomas/Rio. Aunque Ryouga sigue oponiéndose a ello, Rio quiere conocer más a IV. Aquel que la condenó y salvó a la vez. Claro que eso no será tan fácil con un séquito de admiradoras siguiéndolo por todas partes y los planes tan disparatados que Yuuma inventa.


**Claim: **Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **42. Ñoqui.

* * *

**Derechos de fan.**

Rio no puede evitar corresponder la sonrisa que le regala Mihael, un gesto lleno de alegría que logra contagiarla. El menor del los Arclight, con el que no ha tenido mucho trato pero que puede intuir es una buena persona por su forma de ser, tiene una taza de té en las manos que le ofrece sin vacilar, no por un gesto de mera cortesía como hacen en otros lugares, sino por el simple placer de compartir algo con ella, a la que no puede dejar de ver de reojo, pese a toda su amabilidad. Tiene curiosidad y ella lo sabe, la misma curiosidad que siente su hermano aunque expresada de otra manera, con menos gritos e indignación. También el mayor de los Arclight, presente en la sala de estar, parece estar observándola desde detrás de un libro que mantiene levantado a la altura del rostro, desde el cual sólo se ven, de vez en cuando, sus brillantes ojos azules. Pero no se siente nerviosa (no demasiado), tiene un objetivo en mente y lo único que importa es cumplirlo.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Rio-chan? —pregunta el de ojos verdes, sentándose frente a ella en el sofá donde Chris descansa, con su propia taza de té en la mano.

—No —se apresura a decir y le da un largo sorbo a su taza, que la reconforta y le da valor ante las miradas escrutadoras de sus interlocutores y de Tsukumo Yuuma, al que no esperaba encontrar en casa y que puede complicar sus planes—. Esto está delicioso, gracias, um...

—Mihael está bien —sonríe el muchacho, que no le parece mayor que ella, no demasiado. Todavía tiene los rasgos suaves de la infancia y la sonrisa confiada de la inocencia, aunque un poco turbia tras su encuentro con el mundo Barian—. Y me alegra que te guste el té, tengo unos ñoquis para acompañar, aunque todavía no están del todo listos.

—Oh, no, no, no te preocupes —Rio hace un movimiento exagerado con las manos para negarse, pues necesita de esa amabilidad para sus planes y no quiere gastarla por unos pequeños, pero seguramente deliciosos ñoquis—. En realidad sólo vengo para pedir un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —Mihael hace un gesto con la cabeza para darle ánimos, mientras con su otra mano le ofrece una canasta de pastes a Yuuma, que se mantiene callado, absorto en su comida—. ¿De qué manera podemos ayudarte?

—Bueno, es difícil —admite, lanzándole una rápida mirada a los pastes, que le hacen ojitos desde su canasta de mimbre—. Quiero saber el nombre de IV —dice tras un largo suspiro, tras el cual piensa está siendo un poco dramática. Aunque eso viene de familia, si lo recuerda bien, pues también Ryouga reaccionó de manera sobredramática al contarle ella de sus intenciones.

—Oh, eso es fácil —dice Mihael, sofocando una risita con las manos. Parece adorable y decide que le cae bien inmediatamente, aunque no llevan mucho de conocerse—. Su nombre es...

—¡No! —salta ella, por un momento a punto de derramar las tazas de té sobre la mesa—. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpa, poniendo todo en su lugar y tratando de ignorar los rostros llenos de sobresalto de sus acompañantes—. Lo siento, es que... Por eso pienso que es difícil. Quiero que él me lo diga.

Mihael asiente, mientras pone las cosas en orden sobre la mesa, los pastes sobre su cesta de mimbre, el azucarero volcado en su lugar y su taza de té sobre su correspondiente platito. No pregunta por qué ni mucho menos se ve suspicaz, como Ryouga. Parece comprenderla, aunque ninguna palabra sale de sus labios para corroborar dicha hipótesis.

—Creo que los ñoquis están listos —exclama después de unos segundos, con el oído atento a los ruidos provenientes de la cocina—. Regreso en un momento.

Mihael desaparece dejando un rastro rosado tras de sí, la imagen de sus ropas al moverse. En ese momento, el mayor de los Arclight decide intervenir, dejando su libro cuidadosamente a un lado, junto a su taza de té, con una elegancia que la sorprende.

—¿Por qué quieres saber el nombre de... IV? —ahora que la restricción de su padre ha sido revocada y que los días vuelven a ser casi normales, con excepción de que Byron Arclight es aún un niño, a Chris le parece difícil llamar a su hermano de otra manera que no sea su nombre de pila. Y está a punto de decírselo cuando se da cuenta de su error.

—Es personal —confiesa y aunque se siente un poco avergonzada, sostiene la vista del mayor de los Arclight. Ojos azules contra ojos rojos, similares y con la misma intensidad del fuego. No hay rubor en sus mejillas, sólo determinación en su postura, en su mirada. Chris está a punto de preguntar algo más cuando Mihael aparece, llevando en un plato los ñoquis, aún calientes y rezumando alguna especie de crema.

—¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte con eso? —Mihael pone cierta cantidad de ñoquis en pequeños platos, que va distribuyendo a todos en la sala. Sin duda (y es un pensamiento que cruza rápidamente la mente de Rio), será un buen chef si se lo propone—. ¿No crees que deberías preguntárselo primero?

—Estoy segura de que no me lo dirá —afirma Rio y en cierta medida, tiene miedo de admitir que le asusta la idea de preguntárselo y obtener una negativa. Porque IV sigue muy enfrascado en su culpa, en el remordimiento que le causa haberla lastimado, algo que Ryouga tampoco cesa de mencionar. ¿Es que acaso no pueden dejar el tema por la paz? Si ella ya lo ha perdonado, como le hizo saber a ambos para que se callaran la boca, ¿por qué seguir con el tema?—. Por eso quiero pedirles su ayuda. Tiene que haber algo, una manera de que pueda decírmelo sin que él lo sepa, sin que se sienta culpable. Pero no sé cómo y en eso necesito ayuda.

—Hmmm —empieza a sopesar el tema Mihael, llevándose pensativo una mano hacia el rostro. No parece ocurrírsele nada, salvo las dos soluciones más sencillas. El que ellos se lo digan o que Rio le pregunte directamente, las cuales ya han quedado descartadas. Supone que no debería de entrometerse, pero piensa que de algún modo todo eso es un juego, una manera de hacer las paces con él definitivamente y sin demasiado drama, pero eso no le ayuda a encontrar una buena estrategia.

Durante algunos minutos todos se quedan en silencio, absortos en sus propios pensamientos o quizá más interesados en los ñoquis, Rio no sabría decir cuál. Cuando está a punto de darse por vencida, sin embargo, uno de ellos habla, el miembro más inesperado y más callado hasta entonces.

—¡Tengo una idea! —anuncia Yuuma con la boca llena y los ojos brillantes—. De hecho, tengo varias —sonriendo con suficiencia hace una pose para indicar su poderío, lo cual en lugar de asombrarlos a todos los hace reír. Ahora entiende, más o menos, qué ha visto su hermano en ese chico, que también le parece tan adorable como Mihael.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta emocionada, volviéndose hacia él. Han estado compartiendo el mismo sofá desde su llegada, pero es la primera vez en toda la tarde en que en realidad cruzan miradas, interesados el uno por el otro.

—Sí, aunque necesitaremos la ayuda de los demás, ¡ten por seguro que son a prueba de errores! —Yuuma empieza a reír como un maniaco, dirigiéndole sendas miradas a Mihael como para darle a entender que él también forma parte de su plan.

Rio no sabe qué está sucediendo, ni qué tan bien saldrán las cosas, pero al menos la primera parte de su operación ha resultado un éxito, ahora sólo queda probar los planes de Yuuma y esperar que funcionen, por muy disparatados que sean.

.

Rio ha descubierto varias cosas ese día, encogida en un callejón con un grupo de niños con los que no ha hablado nunca en su vida. En primer lugar, que los amigos de Yuuma son muy escandalosos y extraños, pero también divertidos. En segundo lugar, que Yuuma tiene una cualidad casi mágica para ganarse la confianza de la gente, pues lo ha hecho con ella y el gruñón de su hermano. Y en último lugar, pero no por eso menos importante, que quizás esté un poco loco, dada la envergadura de sus planes.

—Muy bien —empieza a decir con aires de liderazgo, que los otros abuchean entre risas—. Una vez el disfraz esté completo te acercarás a pedirle un autógrafo en este pedazo de papel. Tendrá que firmar con su nombre. ¡Un plan fácil!

Rio asiente, maravillada por la sencillez del plan y por el alto porcentaje de éxito que puede llegar a tener, una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes, pero que ahora le parece la conclusión más lógica. El disfraz, sin embargo, es otra cosa. Lleva una peluca de gruesos rizos dorados, ropa que casi parece de cuero y botas altas, demasiado extrañas para ella, aunque no por eso menos bonitas.

—Mihael nos avisará cuando salga —Yuuma lanza sendas miradas hacia el restaurante donde IV está llevando a cabo una reunión con las fans privilegiadas, ganadoras de un concurso de televisión. Mihael está dentro con él y ha prometido enviarles un mensaje nada más IV se ponga de pie para salir, momento perfecto para abordarlo.

—¿De verdad crees que esta ropa está bien, Yuuma? —se queja Kotori con los brazos en jarras, pues además han maquillado a Rio, cubriendo su rostro de polvo blanco, acorde a su color de cabello rubio.

—Claro, claro —Yuuma le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano, más concentrado en la fachada del restaurante, cuyos colores claros hablan de elegancia y riqueza—. Todo está bien, Kotori. Y si no confías en mí, puedes ir con ella —Kotori está a punto de argumentar cuando el tan esperado mensaje de Mihael aparece en el celular de Yuuma, brillando en tonos rosados—. ¡Oh, aquí está! ¡Es mejor que se vayan yendo!

Sin tener tiempo de nada más, tanto Kotori como Rio son impulsadas hacia adelante, justo en el mismo momento en que IV hace su aparición, seguido del pequeño Mihael y un ejército de fans. Rio no tiene miedo ni se siente nerviosa, tiene que apegarse al plan y eso es lo que hace, caminando de manera segura a través de la calle, con los tacones de las botas resonando por todo el lugar.

—IV-sama —casi se le olvida agregar el sama, pero se corrige en el último momento, logrando una impresión casi precisa de sus fans regulares—. ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo, por favor? —algunos camarógrafos los rodean desde todas direcciones y la horda de fanáticas parece moverse junto con ellos, pero su voz es clara y fuerte y llega a los oídos del joven, que sonríe a la multitud, saludando con la mano a la vez.

—Claro que sí, lo que sea por mis fans —IV extiende la mano para tomar el papel de las manos de Rio, que tiembla sólo por poco por la emoción, por saber que su nombre será de su conocimiento en escasos segundos.

La mano de IV se desliza suavemente por la hoja de papel, casi con una lentitud aterradora. Luego se lo tiende de regreso, tras lo que parecen minutos y antes de que ella pueda ver lo que ha escrito, el hombre exclama—:

—¿Kotori? —por supuesto, la niña no va disfrazada y es bastante reconocible, lo que echa a perder su plan de inmediato.

—¡Yo...! ¡Corre! —comanda la niña, tomando de la mano de Rio para echar a correr hacia el callejón, donde todos las esperan, agazapados de cualquier forma y casi chocando contra ellas por la velocidad que llevan.

—Pero, ¿qué ha sido eso? —se queja Yuuma, cuando por fin se encuentran a salvo y después de cerciorarse de que nadie los siguió.

—Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti —empieza a decir Kotori, con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos sobre las caderas—. IV me reconoció.

—Pero les dio el autógrafo, ¿no es así? —Yuuma hace oídos sordos a las palabras de su amiga, dándose la vuelta para encarar los frutos de su plan, lo único que al parecer le interesa. Rio estaría de acuerdo con él si no fuera por una sola cosa, la más importante.

Lo que hay escrito en el papel no es el verdadero nombre del joven Arclight, sino el clásico "IV" con el que ha firmado todos los autógrafos que ha dado en su vida, su nombre artístico, no el real. Rio apenas llega a escuchar la nueva reprimeda de Kotori, que le recrimina a Yuuma el que no haya pensado en semejante contratiempo, se siente decepcionada, aunque no tanto como para darse por vencida. Todavía no.

.

—Bueno, este es el plan número 2 —dice Yuuma, checando nuevamente su celular para ver si no tiene mensajes de Mihael. No dista mucho del plan número uno, en cuestión de que deben de esperar a que IV aparezca para hacer su movimiento, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, en lugar de un autógrafo será un duelo, en el cual se exigirá un premio. El nombre de IV.

—Me gusta este plan —aprueba Kotori con un asentimiento y con una breve sonrisa, que le hace sospechar a Rio durante un segundo si no habrá algo más entre ellos.

—A mí también —dice Rio, aunque no puede entender por qué debe usar nuevamente el estúpido disfraz. No es que se sienta incómoda en el, pero si van a apostar todo en un duelo, un medio digno y confiable, ¿por qué usarlo?—. De cualquier modo, IV me debe un duelo. La última vez no terminamos.

Nadie dice nada, aunque los recuerdos, más bien, la imaginación evocada por la voz de Ryouga y IV al contar lo sucedio a Rio, llena las mentes de todos. Fuego, un duelo truculento, una vida marcada por las cicatrices del remordimiento. Algo que se debe enmedar y que puede sea éste uno de los primeros pero más significativos pasos.

—Yuuma, Rio-chan, IV va en camino —anuncia Mihael, brotando como un pequeño holograma del celular, tiene una sonrisa afable en el rostro, cubierto de harina y masa para hornear—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias —Rio pone su deck en orden antes de colocarse el D-Gazer. Siente un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, la anticipación de una gran batalla que hasta ahora no han podido terminar. Además, también se suma la emoción de saberse tan cerca, de saber cuánto arriesga en dicho duelo y pensar si podrá ganar.

IV aparece unos minutos después, caminando despreocupadamente bajo el sol de media tarde. Esta vez han decidido abordarlo cerca de casa, donde no tienen que preocuparse por los medios de comunicación y las locas fanáticas, dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por un poco de su atención. Rio avanza antes de que alguien pueda decirle algo, hacerle una señal o darle algún consejo. De nuevo sus botas resuenan por la explanada, de colores claros, un amplio campo de batalla que espera dominar.

—¡Hey, tú! —grita, llamando la atención de IV que inmediatamente se pone en guardia, todo rastro de amabilidad en su rostro desvanecido de pronto—. ¡Te reto a un duelo! —antes de que el joven pueda decir cualquier cosa, Rio pone en marcha su ancla de duelo, un grueso hilo holográfico de color rojo, que impide al oponente escapar hasta que todo haya terminado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —pregunta el joven Arclight, furioso—. Ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

IV logra recobrar la compostura y con gran ostentación, como es su costumbre (una ostentación que hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina a Tetsuo y Todoroki), comienza por encender su D-Gazer (o lo que sea eso, incrustado en su ojo) y robar su primera carta.

—¡Duelo! —gritan ambos al unísono, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor.

.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no podrías derrotarme —los últimos puntos de vida de Rio se desvanecen con un sonido característico y ella es propulsada hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el suelo tras su caída. La peluca resbala de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto el cabello azulado. El maquillaje ha sido lavado por las ligeras gotas de sudor en su frente, consecuencia de la ferocidad del duelo. Ahora pueden verse ligeras marcas en su rostro, marcas rojas, vívidamente rojas que logran que IV se ponga pálido—. ¿Rio? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Es como si la pesadilla regresara a él, nítida y horrible, aunque ahora no está en su cama, indefenso, sino en la vida real y pareciera volver a repetirse. Aún puede ver las llamas lamiendo el cuerpo de Rio, su cabello quemándose, acariciando su rostro para dejarle horribles marcas. El olor a piel muerta, el pánico que lo invadió al ver que él también se quemaba, al pensar que ambos perecerían en ese infierno desconocido.

—¡Rio! —se apresura a llegar hacia ella, mucho antes de que Yuuma y sus amigos, quienes observaban el duelo en la lejanía, puedan siquiera acercarse.

—Estoy bien —le sonríe ella, apartándose del todo la peluca y sentándose cruzada de piernas—. Sólo es un duelo, IV.

—Lo sé, pero... —aún le cuesta trabajo creer que no hay llamas alrededor, que el calor sofocante que siente proviene del sol sobre sus cabezas, más que de un súbito e inexplicable incendio.

—Ganaste, felicidades. Siempre supe que eras muy bueno —IV se desploma a su lado, conmocionado por el gran número de emociones que ha tenido que soportar en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué, Rio? —inquiere, mirándola directamente a los ojos, que encuentra vagamente familiares, no por el color, que sin duda comparten, sino por la terquedad que ve en ellos, misma que tanto Ryouga como él poseen—. Espera, ¿eras tú la del autógrafo de esa ocasión?

—Sí, bueno, yo no quería usar el disfraz, pero era la única forma. Te costo darte cuenta, ¿eh? ¡Qué rápido olvidas a tus fans! —con un mohín travieso, Rio trata de colocarle la peluca rubia al joven, que no hace ningún intento por resistirse, sino que más bien permanece dócil como un animalito.

—¿Por qué? —repite Thomas, terco en la cuestión—. Algo podría haber salido mal, Rio.

—Pero no lo hizo, no estés paranoico, te pareces a Ryouga —hace una ligera mueca para indicar su molestia, pero luego se deshace en una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? Sonará tonto, supongo. Pero lo hice porque quiero saber tu nombre, tu nombre real, eso es. Y no encontraba manera de preguntártelo. Pensaba exigir, si ganaba el duelo, que me lo dijeras, pero ahora...

—¿Sólo por eso? —durante un instante se detiene a considerar las extrañas circunstancias en que todo ha sucedido, lo descabellado de ambos planes, que no pueden ser obra más que de Tsukumo Yuuma y su pequeño hermanito, al que ya le pedirá cuentas nada más llegue a casa—. Rio, debiste preguntarme desde el principio. Aunque no sé por qué quieres saberlo.

—Porque me importas, porque ya te he perdonado y quiero que seamos amigos, ¿no es eso suficiente? —Rio comienza a tallarse el rostro, eliminando así los rastros de maquillaje blanco que cubrían su piel. Durante unos segundos, IV se pone pálido al observarla, el sentimiento de culpa que ha vivido con él durante dos años regresa con toda su intensidad y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir las ganas que siente de echar a correr. Huir, desaparecer para no ver.

La cara de Rio está surcada de cicatrices de las quemaduras, sobre sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en la frente, sólo sus labios se han salvado del color tostado y un poco deforme consecuencia del fuego.

—Está bien, IV.

Sonríe para darle a entender sus palabras y cuando su rostro cambia, cuando se desdibuja en una sonrisa, IV no puede evitar notar cuán hermosa aún es a pesar de las cicatrices, la manera en la que brillan sus ojos con un resplandor especial, cómo tiemblan las comisuras de sus labios, rosas como flores; el modo en que su cabello, azul como el mar, enmarca su pequeño rostro de 14 años.

—Thomas —admite, aunque su nombre le parece a veces un poco extraño—. Thomas Arclight.

Rio se abalanza sobre él en un abrazo que Shark desaprobaría, contenta de por fin saber el nombre de su salvador, más que su enemigo. Thomas, por su parte, se mantiene rígido como una tabla, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. ¿Devolverle el abrazo o no? Sus manos se detienen a escasos centímetros de la espalda de la chica pues todavía no se siente lo suficientemente seguro para hacer algo así.

Lo único que sabe es que es débil a las exigencias de Rio.

Pero sobretodo a su sonrisa.

**FIN.**

**Nota: En mi defensa puedo decir que escribí esto antes de que salieran los episodios 5/6 de ZeXal II. Lo digo por eso del OOC.**


End file.
